


Лимонное дерево

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angels, Blow Jobs, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, Deviates From Canon, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Immortality, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romance, Songfic, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Кроули неоднократно видел, как Азирафаэль пугал людей своими красными глазами. Коварная и для кого-то, возможно, страшная ухмылка делала демона кровожадным. Но Кроули так любил эти глаза, потому что сам не боялся, а улыбку считал даже по-своему милой.Реверс!АУ
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Лимонное дерево

**_Fools Garden - Lemon Tree_ **

Кроули мягко погладил листы лимонника, следя за приятным переливом. Все его растения были зелёными до невозможного, и в белоснежной комнате яркая зелень смотрелась успокаивающе приятно. Он закусил губу, поправил чуть колющий грудь свитер, достал пульверизатор. В голове мгновенно заиграла какая-то приятная песня, которую он недавно услышал по радио.

Азирафаэль прислал ему своеобразное сообщение, состоящее из двух эмодзи: персика и трёх капель. Кроули сперва подумал, что так его просят купить персики по дороге, но тогда было неясно, причем тут капли. Ангел решил, что, возможно, тогда его просят помыть какие-то персики, но в книжной лавке был водопровод, так что везти мытые персики не особо имело смысл. Кроули думал об этом долго, протирал листы во всём доме, развёл удобрения, ждал, когда дождь пройдет. Он понял ровным счётом ничего, но и спрашивать, какого дьявола, не спешил.

В догонку к персику, чуть позже, пришли ещё два эмодзи: бокал вина и улыбающаяся луна. Это типа «выпьем вечером»? Или что? Кроули устал гадать, ответил коротким «окей» и продолжил заниматься обходом дома.

Возможно, цветам придется немного подождать — день или два. Хозяин их был вынужден задержаться.

До вечера времени было валом, и Кроули прекрасно знал, как будет тянуться это время. Даже в его возрасте время могло тянуться мучительно долго, что раздражало, но ангел умел терпеть и ждать. Он ждал Азирафаэля несколько месяцев, ухаживал за его лимоном. Азирафаэль, обычно забивающий на такие вещи как растения, к лимону относился заботливо, и это, несомненно, радовало сердце Кроули. Кроули подарил деревце лимона Азирафаэлю три года назад и каждый раз удивлялся, видя, насколько прекрасно оно растет. Азирафаэль лишь глаза закатывал.

В своей книжной лавке демон затухал, листал оккультные энциклопедии, пил без просыху и гонял фоном какой-нибудь тяжёлый рок. Деревце лимона разбавляло атмосферу, добавляя красок. У Азирафаэля всегда было громко, чуть мрачно, но Кроули почему-то ощущал себя так комфортно. Когда Кроули приходил, Азирафаэль ставил музыку помягче, заказывал к своим неизменным суши любимый яблочный штрудель Кроули, и они говорили обо всем на свете.

В углу стоял лимон, рос, как их общее дитя, и на душе так тепло становилось.

Образы не покидали головы скучающего ангела. Вроде, многое вместе пережили, а каждое мгновение было уникально. Он был уверен, что теперь, став в какой-то степени свободными, они могут создать ещё больше прекрасных воспоминаний. С этим он и ждал, поливал лимон, смотрел на часто жужжащий от новых сообщений телефон.

Кроули так и не понял значения тех сообщений, осторожно загрузил лимон на заднее сидение кремового Бентли и дал по газам. Сегодня он гнал, потому что безумно соскучился. Магазин был закрыт, но для него дверь поддалась без проблем. Внутри было тихо, пахло старыми книгами и немного сыростью.

— Что значили эти персики? — не выдержал Кроули. Азирафаэль, согнувшийся над какими-то бумагами, поднял алые глаза, посмотрел вопросительно. — Ты отправил персик. И луну ещё.

Азирафаэль облизнулся, начиная понимать. Улыбнулся, а после и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Да что?

— Ты же ответил «ладно», — расхохотался Азирафаэль.

— Это потому что ты продолжал присылать сообщения и путать меня окончательно, — пояснил Энтони. Он поставил наконец цветок в его угол, сам сел на диван. — Так что? Что это значит? Я всю дорогу об этом думал и чуть не сшиб пешехода.

— Пешеходы сами вышли на улицу, так что понимают, что в опасности.

— Азирафаэль!

Кроули нахмурился, неприятно ощущая себя тупым. То ли реально было так, то ли Азирафаэль над ним издевался. Успокоившись, демон убрал свои бумаги в сторону, выпрямился, глядя в упор:

— Чуть позже я обязательно объясню, что они означают, ангел мой, а пока есть дела поважнее.

Азирафаэль вытянул два кулака, предлагая выбор. Кроули растерялся на секунду, но быстро сообразил и, как всегда, выбрал правый. Демон усмехнулся, открыл ладонь, показывая крупный перстень. До боли знакомый перстень. 

— Ты его нашел?! — радостно удивился Кроули. Он тут же схватил кольцо, натянул на мизинец, где носил его последние два тысячелетия. Он потерял перстень с год назад, уже думать про него забыл. Ангел, конечно, мог вернуть его, сделав чудо, но и про это как-то поздно подумал.

— Ты никогда не угадаешь, где я его нашел, — заключил Азирафаэль. — Но я его нашел, как и обещал, так что с тебя причитается.

Демон деловито закинул ногу на ногу. Сегодня на нем был черный костюм, поэтому Кроули мог наблюдать его бесконечные ноги. Он знал, что Азирафаэль попросит за перстень, догадывался, что всё примерно так и выйдет. Он даже рецепты изучал!

Но в блинчиках на завтрак был один большой подвох. Нужно было остаться до этого самого завтрака. А сейчас — семь вечера. Кроули и об этом догадывался, целенаправленно ехал к Азирафаэлю, мечтая потрогать эти мягкие черные волосы, увидеть голодный взгляд, притронуться к белоснежной коже.

Даже с этой кровожадностью в Азирафаэле было много хорошего. За это Кроули его и любил. Азирафаэль нашел его перстень, заботился о каком-то цветке. Он пропадал, но несомненно возвращался, а потом путал своими дурацкими сообщениями. Азирафаэль обожал обычные блинчики, но всегда просил приготовить их Кроули.

Кроули неоднократно видел, как Азирафаэль пугал людей своими красными глазами вот уже шесть тысяч лет. Коварная и для кого-то, возможно, страшная ухмылка делала демона кровожадным. Но Кроули так любил эти глаза, потому что сам не боялся, а улыбку считал даже по-своему милой. С последней поездки Азирафаэль отрастил волосы ещё длиннее, и Кроули каждый раз с трудом сдерживался, желая скорее коснуться их. Передние прядки были собраны назад, открывая лоб и лицо. Кроули смотрел на него, вспоминая, как скучал.

— Позволь соблазнить тебя пирогом? — вдруг предложил Азирафаэль. Кроули улыбнулся, закивал.

— Вот где были эти персики.

Азирафаэль вновь рассмеялся, но куда более сдержанно.

— Нет, — ответил он, — пирог не с персиками. Вообще, знаешь, подсказка. Думай о персиках как… не о персиках.

Азирафаэль хитро улыбнулся, вышел в кухню, копошась там.

— Персики — не персики?.. — Кроули задумался.

Как персики могут быть не персиками, если они персики?!


	2. Небесное порно

Азирафаэль держал много бумажного порно у себя в книжном по одной простой причине. Он любил такое. Ему нравилось, как простыми словами можно было описать такой простой процесс, и от совокупности во рту разрасталась Сахара. Он выпил не одну бутылку вина, чтобы освежиться, когда тратил вечера на чтение. Де Сада читать было невозможно, но из современного, если опустить ряд абсурдных изданий, он находил по-настоящему ценные работы.

Будучи опытным демоном, Азирафаэль многое пережил, но испытать хотя бы частично то, что описывали в книгах, не довелось. Не повезло. Чаще книги были пошлыми и глупыми, грязными. Была пара, от которых он глаз оторвать не мог, представляя, что однажды… 

Однажды.

Однако с везением всё оказалось проще. Демону всё-таки улыбнулась удача, да так, что Азирафаэль был готов рыдать от счастья.

Смугловатый, угловатый, но вместе с тем — изящный. Ангел сидел на его бедрах, трепетал, подрагивая от малейшего движения, а от этого дрожали крупные перья, тяжело свешенные за его спиной. Кроули кусал губы, пытался хвататься за плечи демона, а ещё так мило жмурился. Азирафаэль уместил ладони на его напряжённых бёдрах и повел вверх, завороженно наблюдая за ним.

Кроули выпрямился, выгибая спину, и с трудом открыл глаза, посмотрел на Азирафаэля.

— Ангел мой, — протянул Азирафаэль. Он погладил живот Кроули, повел выше, сжал сосок, чуть двинув бедрами. Ангел распахнул веки шире, подавился вздохом, но почти тут же расслабился, выгнулся, чтобы было удобнее.

Чтобы Азирафаэль был глубже.

Крылья тяжело тряслись, когда Кроули неторопливо двигался. Азирафаэль трогал и трогал, ласкал взглядом, пытаясь насытиться. Кроули был божественно прекрасен, и демон вспомнил все те книги, от которых слюной давился.

— У тебя такой взгляд голодный, — прохрипел Кроули, двинулся нарочно высоко, вынуждая выйти почти до конца, а после быстро насадился, крыльями укрыл половину койки.

Мягкие нежные перья смотрелись так не к месту, но так правильно.

— Потому что я голодный? — решил Азирафаэль, одним движением сел, обнял ангела за талию, притягивая к себе ближе и двинул сильнее. Кроули застонал своим волшебным голосом.

Они выглядели по-порнушному искусственно с этими крыльями, но это была их настоящая реальность, потому что Азирафаэль ощущал тяжесть чужого тела, жар внутри. Хотелось резво перевернуть Кроули на спину, развести стройные ноги шире, укрыть своим телом, но делать больно он не планировал, а иначе у них сейчас не вышло бы. Оставалось только ухватить покрепче, сжать многострадальную задницу и двигаться вместе, прижавшись грудью к груди.

Занимательно было наблюдать за всеми порывами Кроули доминировать. В постели он действовал по настроению, но сейчас, выпустив крылья, сдал себя, стал мягким и податливым. Он опёрся на колени, позволяя Азирафаэлю двигаться, старался не сжиматься сильно. Крылья тряслись, сжимаясь кольцом, охватывая Азирафаэля в своего рода объятия.

Азирафаэль успел лишь набрать воздуха в лёгкие, прижаться губами к губам, когда Кроули стал везде одновременно.

Вряд ли получилось бы описать это словами. Нечленораздельно — уж точно. Азирафаэль и после лежал, глядя в потолок, трогал гладкие перья, накрывающие его с головой. Кроули улыбался до морщинок у глаз. По-домашнему уютный.

Если бы Азирафаэля спросили, какой коварностью он горд больше всего, он бы легко ответил, что рад результату совращения одного ангела. Конечно, будь ангел против, ничего бы не вышло, но Кроули не выглядел так, будто он что-то делал против воли. Он явно охотно самостоятельно лез целоваться, сам обнимал, трогал там, где ангелы демонов обычно не трогают. 

У них была своя реальность, где Кроули легко позволял себе обнимать ангельскими крыльями демона после того, как кончил лишь от члена демона внутри.

Азирафаэль читал что-то подобное в дешевом романе, которые продаются на вокзале или почте, только в реальности все было куда лучше, чем в книге.


	3. Непредвиденные обстоятельства

Кроули спал, раскинувшись на темных простынях. Он распустил длинные волосы, которые разметало по всей подушке. Белоснежная сорочка, обычно опущенная до колен, сейчас еле задницу прикрывала.

Азирафаэль заработался. У него висел никчёмный перевод, который он был намерен испортить всеми силами, что он и сделал. Стоило внести путаницу каким-нибудь неверным порядком слов — и вот уже проблем не оберешься. В свое время он подвёл таким образом много людей, но куда забавнее было наблюдать за лицами других демонов, которые не видели смысла в его работе. Им дали такую великолепную возможность в виде языков, которую нужно было использовать как благодать для пакостных деяний, и Азирафаэль этим занимался охотно и успешно.

В этот раз он засиделся.

Начался ливень, и у Кроули сломалась машина, но чинить ее чудом он не согласился. Азирафаэль был рад такому раскладу событий, уже напредставлял себе, однако сперва решил закончить работу, чтобы потом всё время отдать одному прекрасному ангелу. Кроули несколько раз обеспокоено подходил к нему, нервно перебирая волосы пальцами.

— Ложись пока. Я скоро, — отвечал Азирафаэль.

Скоро не получилось. Время пролетело незаметно, и вот Азирафаэль уже стоял перед расстеленной постелью, на которой мирно спал Кроули. Длинные, красивые ноги обнимали скомканное одеяло, и демон понял, что кому-то тут очень не хватает уютного бочка, под который можно улечься, закинуть ноги на бедра и обнять. Азирафаэлю стало тоскливо: вот он из-за своих же глупости и трудоголизма упустил возможность нежно разложить Кроули, снять эту крайне идиотскую сорочку, чтобы ангел мог спрятать наготу лишь своими длинными локонами.

Серьезно, кто носит такие сорочки сейчас? Двадцать первый век на дворе! Азирафаэль искренне не понимал его, порой доходил до мыслей, как избавиться от тряпки. Глаза мозолила. 

Смуглое бедро так и манило. Азирафаэль ощутил непреодолимое желание запустить свои точно вампирские чуть удлиненные клыки в нежную кожу, но будить не хотелось. Он судорожно сглотнул, тяжело дыша. Кроули шло спокойствие и, если честно, он великолепно смотрелся в его кровати: тихий, расслабленный, красивый. Волосы растрепались, чуть прикрывая глаз и лоб, и Азирафаэль кое-как сдержал руки, чтобы не трогать его, не поправлять пряди, налезшие на лицо. Он зачарованно замер, сложив руки у груди, не зная, что делать.

Он аккуратно переступил с ноги на ногу, собираясь было уйти вовсе и не мешать, однако скрипнули старые половицы. Азирафаэль перестал дышать, смотря на то, как медленно дрожат длинные опущенные ресницы. Кроули посмотрел на него сонно и, кажется, слабо понимая, что вообще происходит. Азирафаэль сел на колени возле кровати, положил подбородок на край и потянул руку к тонкой щиколотке.

— Прости, ангел мой, — прошептал Азирафаэль, мягко провел по ноге ладонью, чуть сжимая у колена. Любил он гладить ноги Кроули. Кажется, у него вообще-то появлялся новый фетиш.

— Который час?

— За это тоже прости.

Азирафаэль искренне извинялся, но совершенно точно не выглядел как тот, кто раскаивается. Он смотрел на то, как собралась ткань сорочки между бедер Кроули, как нога, заброшенная на одеяло, сейчас мелко дрожала от мягких прикосновений шершавой ладони. Он повел выше, задирая сорочку, касаясь мягкого бедра, и прикрыл глаза, когда Кроули вдруг сам вытянул руку, запуская пальцы в шелковые черные волосы.

— Вместо извинений лучше иди сюда, — позвал Кроули. Он лукаво улыбнулся, но тут же сжал губы, коротко глупо хихикая, только вот руки не убрал, продолжая перебирать пряди, путать меж пальцев. Азирафаэль тяжело выдохнул, плавно поднимаясь и ложась рядом.

Демон не снял одежду. Он улёгся набок, глядя в широко раскрытые темные глаза, гладил бедро, думая, что ему чрезвычайно лень сейчас лезть с приставаниями. Ему хотелось смотреть, впитывать светлый образ, не оскверняя его своими темными желаниями. Кроули был невероятно светлый, полный откровения и любви. Ангел и сам не торопился, вглядываясь в черты лица, которые он знает и любит давным-давно. Он чуть отодвинулся и перекатился, чтобы после уткнуться носом в мягкую рубашку.

— Давай проспим так до обеда, — предложил Азирафаэль.

Он решил более не играться с сорочкой, просто по-хозяйски запустил руку под нее, обнаруживая, что ангел спит без белья. Мягко сжав худую задницу, демон понял, что одежду-то он так и не снял, но ему с этим помог Кроули.

— А я всегда думал, почему ты без конца надеваешь это старомодное тряпье, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, отмечая удобство сорочки.

— Оно не мешает… Ну, знаешь, — Кроули чуть выгнулся, когда любознательная ладонь оказалась на его спине.

— О, ещё как знаю!

За тяжёлыми шторами уже начинало светать. Азирафаэль прилично засиделся, но планировал компенсировать все-все следующей парой свободных дней. Они могли бы съездить куда-нибудь, либо же остаться здесь и предаться любви. Хотя они могли заняться этим где угодно, но вот конкретно сейчас хотелось просто уснуть, сжимая в руках спящего ангела.

Азирафаэлю часто снились кошмары. Рядом с Кроули кошмары не отпускали, но так хотя бы просыпаться было приятнее. Он ощущал под пальцами гладкую кожу, на шее — горячее дыхание. Укусить его все ещё хотелось, тем более Азирафаэль знал, как Кроули сладко стонет, когда его шею терзают.


	4. Лесная нимфа

Кроули сидел в траве, спрятанный по пояс, и плел венок. Кончик языка чуть высунулся, пока задумчивый ангел кропотливо работал руками, скручивая стебли так, как было нужно. Вообще ему шла вся эта зелень: светлый кашемировый свитер, который Азирафаэль когда-то ему подарил, сидел на нем нелепо, потому что кто-то взял не тот размер. Кроули неожиданно оказался компактнее, хотя думалось, что демон давно изучил его тело от и до. 

Однако Кроули продолжал надевать свитер, довольно улыбаясь. Ему в нем было удобно: свитер согревал и тело, и душу.

— Ты там производство что ли затеял? — крикнул Азирафаэль, устав сидеть в одиночестве. Нет, ему нравилось любоваться тонким профилем, сосредоточенно повисшим над аккуратно сорванными цветами, но созерцание затянулось и становилось скучно.

— Одного недостаточно, — решил Кроули, ослепительно улыбнулся, показывая, что вообще-то плетет уже второй. Азирафаэль невольно закатил глаза.

— Ты себе вторую голову решил отрастить? Только вот не надо вешать эту ерунду на меня.

— А это уже не тебе решать.

Кроули надел готовый венок из жёлтых и синих цветов, название которых демон не знал, гордо задрал нос и продолжил работу. Азирафаэль сделал большой глоток вина прямо из бутылки, пока никто его не видел. На отвратительно уютном клетчатом покрывале уже сидела пара каких-то букашек, но их он смахнул одним движением, чтобы удобно лечь. Вытянув ноги, демон прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, что Кроули сейчас напоминал ему лесную нимфу, которую так и хотелось склонить к блуду.

Азирафаэль представил, как ни о чем не подозревающая нимфа раздевается перед лесным озером, пока сам Азирафаэль следит, прячась за деревом. У нимфы изящные изгибы тела, соблазнительные формы, от которых глаз не оторвать.

Венок, украшающий голову, непременно слетит, когда Азирафаэль повалит нежное тело в воду, крепко обнимая.

— Ты там не уснул? — спросил его Кроули, вынуждая открыть глаза. Он сел рядом, невесомо коснулся колена горячей ладонью и налил себе вино в бокал, сладко отпивая. Азирафаэль безумно захотел поцеловать его прямо сейчас, однако сдержался, продолжая лежать.

— Уснул! Потому что ты бросил меня! Нахально кинул! — Азирафаэль сел, уже не стесняясь, назло отпил из горла.

— А то ты прям не нашел, чем заняться.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами, сверкнув красными глазами, обласкал взглядом. Кроули доплел второй венок и аккуратно уместил его на темной макушке, выглядя донельзя довольным. Демон попытался снять эту глупую ерунду, но его схватили за руку, переплетая пальцы и прижимая ее к земле.

— Мне это не нравится, — заключил Азирафаэль.

— А мне нравится, — ответил Кроули, поправил венок и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть со стороны. — Тебе идёт.

Азирафаэль скривился. Вот ещё! Кроули этот атрибут шел куда больше, потому что он весь напоминал жителя бескрайнего дикого леса, только в укрощении не нуждался. Кроули был своенравный, временами чересчур высокомерный, но выглядел как самое невинное создание на свете. 

Азирафаэлю показалось, что он ненадолго поверил в его святость и заново влюбился.

Кроули мягко держал его за руку, не отпуская, гладил пальцами, часто ловил взгляд глаза в глаза. Он беспрестанно улыбался, сидя совсем близко. Азирафаэль еле сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на него. Ему казалось, что у ангела слишком чистая кожа, которую было бы здорово где-нибудь подпортить. Хотелось оставить след своих острых зубов на шее, чтобы все видели, что именно он его испортил и только он имеет право на это.

Азирафаэль склонился, провел носом по шее, вдыхая сладкий запах. Он мягко коснулся кожи губами, целуя туда, где так быстро бился пульс, легонько лизнул на пробу. Ангел дрожал, позволяя обнять себя и уложить на спину, часто шумно дышал, но даже не шевелился. Азирафаэлю казалось, что он злобный вампир, совративший невинную жертву, но Кроули погладил его по волосам, открыл шею, будто специально.

— Укуси меня, — прошептал он, — давай.

Какого-то особого фетиша на чужую кровь Азирафаэль не имел и использовал клыки чисто для игр. Он приподнялся, глядя на Кроули, у которого венок сполз и несчастно упал на траву, обнял ладонями лицо напротив и показательно провел языком по ряду зубов, заостряя внимание на клыках.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя укусил?

— Хочу.

Упрашивать его не пришлось, и Азирафаэль сжал зубы, но несильно, доставляя только острое удовольствие. Кроули протяжно застонал и вновь задрожал, пока влажный язык часто лизал его там, где только что немного выступила кровь.

— Не вздумай стереть это, — властно приказал Азирафаэль. Он-то знал, как Кроули любил прятать следы их любви. Ангел довольно растянулся и коснулся его головы, поправляя чудом не упавший венок.

— А ты не снимай это.

Азирафаэль представил, как нелепо выглядит, как на него посмотрят, когда увидят сидящим в машине: всего в черном с ярким венком на голове, но сдался. Им можно было ненадолго поменяться ролями, лишь бы его сегодня ещё раз попросили укусить этим чарующим шепотом.


	5. Персональный грешок

Кроули вытянул ногу, кладя ее на бортик ванны. Он неоднозначно дёрнул бровями, а после провел мочалкой по бедру до колена, показательно дуя губы.

— И что это? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

— Я оставил полотенце в спальне. Да, опять.

Кроули подстригся. Ему нравилась его прическа и было почти насрать на то, что думают окружающие, но в двадцать первом веке хотелось стать чуть современнее и избавиться от образа хиппи. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, малейшая смена образа, и от нежного ангела почти ничего не останется. Вспоминался Гавриил в своем стильном костюме, идеально выглаженном, весь такой папочка-архангел, строгий парень, который по ночам гоняет на порнуху.

Кроули состриг длинные вьющиеся волосы, мягкие, те, к которым они оба привыкли. Азирафаэль с непривычки пугался, когда хотел провести по всей длине, но натыкался на пустоту, когда вместо шелка трогал что-то совершенно новое.

Ангел сидел в ванной и стрелял глазками. Он и раньше смотрел так, но сейчас меньше напоминал эфирное существо — вообще не напоминал его, выглядя как простой парень, который залез к Азирафаэлю в ванну, ещё и что-то требовал, сука такая. Азирафаэль уже и не помнил его таким, но старался привыкнуть. Кроули откинулся назад, кладя затылок на бортик, и влажно выдохнул, разгоняя пар вокруг себя.

Нет, ерунда какая-то!

Азирафаэль отошёл, нашел белоснежное полотенце, занимавшее спинку стула у койки. Кроули постоянно вылезал после душа в одном полотенце, кое-как пряча грудь и голую задницу. Хреново прятал, если честно. Заканчивалось это дело либо скорым одеванием, либо сексом, либо тем, что ангел натягивал свою злосчастную сорочку и ложился спать, оставив влажное полотенце на стуле. Вернуть его он забывал в любом случае, изредка относя на место утром или через пару часов. Чаще звал Азирафаэля, либо устраивал чудо, но в большинстве случаев игриво просил о помощи демона.

В такие моменты казалось, что перед ним не ангел вовсе. Кроули стрелял глазками, выгибался, как первоклассная шлюха. Азирафаэль знал, что такой он лишь с ним, но раньше волосы прибавляли ему изящности. Сейчас стало странно, но демон гнал от себя эти мысли.

Кроули стал другим. Азирафаэль совершенно не любил перемены.

Демон повесил полотенце на крючок. Он знал, для чего ангел так извивался — его персональный грешок, в котором он никогда не признался бы. Кроули обожал красоваться, хоть и делал вид, что он это не специально. Однако ему это шло, как и мягкая робкая улыбка, перед которой ни один демон не устоит, хоть и смущался он чаще всего перед Азирафаэлем, и демон обожал доводить его.

Сейчас хотелось убедиться, что все тот же ангел, которому Азирафаэль безмерно доверял, но в данный момент не мог привыкнуть глазами. Он аккуратно сел на край бортика ванны, закатал рукав черной рубашки и опустил руку в воду, касаясь тонкой щиколотки.

— Не, продолжай, — попросил демон, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы. Кроули пару минут назад соблазнительно смотрел на него, не стесняясь наготы. Пока Азирафаэль вел рукой выше, почти невесомо, но под водой ощутимо касаясь голени, а затем — колена, ангел застыл, прижимая к груди мочалку. Он пару раз провел ею по груди, чисто машинально, не отрывая взгляда от ловких пальцев. Азирафаэль склонился низко, слушал чужое дыхание.

— Спасибо за полотенце.

— Должен будешь, — решил Азирафаэль, с упором трогая колено.

Над горячей водой стало душно. Демон откинул волосы назад, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, увлажняя ткань мокрой рукой. Он в упор смотрел, стараясь привыкнуть и запомнить. Кроули был голый, горячий и уже чуть более знакомый, дышал загнанно, хотел поджать колени к груди, чтобы спрятаться, но этим он бы сильнее открылся, поэтому он свёл ноги, пряча себя. Азирафаэль усмехнулся.

Кроули казался невинным светлым мальчиком, сбежавшим с воскресной службы к такому злому и порочному демону. Он тихо высоко простонал что-то, когда Азирафаэль провел выше, поглаживая несильно выше колена и обратно. Щеки ангела покраснели, а сам он сжал губы, задыхаясь.

Под водой ощущения притуплялись, но даже этого было достаточно.

Демон вновь вытащил руку, сел ближе, касаясь нежной скулы. Щеки заалели, сдавая хозяина, и он был весь такой чудесный. Азирафаэль долго смотрел в его глаза, впитывал новый образ, понимая, что и так ему определённо нравится. Ему понравится любой Кроули, если он будет вот так смотреть пьяным взглядом, судорожно сглатывать, щурясь, часто облизываться, когда он касается его, вкладывая определенный подтекст, но не выделяя его, как бы намекая.

Соскользнув со щеки, ладонь легла за ухо, позже — на затылок. Азирафаэль провел по коротким мокрым волосам. Да, так ему тоже нравилось. Он не будет путаться, когда захочет поцеловать длинную шею, сможет долго вдыхать родной запах, водить носом, вызывая щекотку. Шея Кроули будет всегда открыта для него, как в приглашающем жесте, и уже не спрячутся яркие укусы, не исчезнет мысль о том, что эта беззащитная шея целиком и полностью его.

Азирафаэль легонько коснулся его губ губами, оставляя почти невинный поцелуй, после чего поднялся, все ещё любуясь чужим возбуждением. Он развернулся, собираясь выпить, и прихватил с собой единственное полотенце, которое ранее и принес.

— И не вздумай чудом возвращать его! — грозно сказал демон, закидывая полотенце себе на плечо. Пожалуй, Кроули оно сегодня не понадобится.


	6. Кружево

Кроули нашел его на улице. У ресторана был прекрасный выход к озеру, рядом с которым аккуратно пристроили пару скамеек. Уже давно стемнело, и дворик освещался лёгким светом из высоких окон ресторана, однако пара скамеечек оставалась в тени, словно островок, на котором можно было спрятаться. И не только.

— Я тебя обыскался, — сразу сказал Кроули.

Он собрал волосы назад, открывая лоб и лицо, но несколько прядей выбились, кудрявясь. Кроули напялил лёгкую светлую тунику, и выглядел даже лучше невесты. В разы светлее. Азирафаэль думал, как безумно хочется утащить его танцевать, обнять при всех, пряча за своей широкой спиной. Ангел так мило улыбался весь вечер, и Азирафаэль спёр для него нежный цветок, затолкал за ухо, наслаждаясь видом.

Азирафаэль не ответил. Он похлопал по месту рядом, приглашая сесть. Кроули дважды просить не приходилось, и он шустро занял место, закидывая ногу на ногу. Ангел что-то держал в руке, крепко сжимая. Белая ткань, кажется, ярко выделялась в темноте, и Азирафаэль забрал ее, аккуратно разомкнув чужие пальцы по одному.

— Невеста кинула и попала прямо в мои руки, — сразу пояснил Кроули, глядя на то, как Азирафаэль перебирает тонкое кружево. Подвязка нежно дразнила, хоть и напоминала о том, что совсем недавно она украшала чужую ногу, однако чужой запах на ней не ощущался, словно подвязку купили только для ритуала невесты.

Кажется, ее никто не носил.

Кроули легко перехватил ее и обернулся несколько раз. Из ресторана доносилась мягкая музыка, а во двор никто не спешил. Закат увидели все и отправились дальше пить и танцевать, только вот кое-кому закат был не обязателен. Им было достаточно немного света, чтобы видеть друг друга, но они могли справиться и без него, соорудив для себя немного магии.

Длинная туника Кроули прикрывала до колен, и Азирафаэль сполз на плиточную мозаику, пачкая костюм. Потом очистит — была бы проблема. Он встал на колени, в предвкушении облизываясь. Кроули лишился штанов щелчком пальцев, и вот перед красными глазами замаячили голые колени.

— Как удобно быть демоном, — высказался демон вслух.

— Ты запер двери?

— Я запер двери.

У Кроули были стройные длинные ноги, которыми демон не переставал восхищаться. Он голодно облизнулся, продевая ступню в тугую резинку. Если ранее была возможность дотерпеть до дома, то с первым прикосновением все пошло коту под хвост. Азирафаэль медленно надевал подвязку, следя за чужим сбившимся дыханием, вместе с тем гладя ногу. Кроули смотрел на него сверху, крепко сжимая край скамьи.

— По-моему, тебе даже не нужен повод, чтобы снять с меня штаны, — решил Кроули.

— А то ты против.

Азирафаэль поднял голову, хитро улыбаясь. Подвязка спряталась за туникой, но голые коленки продолжали соблазнительно торчать, радуя глаз и вынуждая отпустить последние тормоза. Кроули тихонько вздрогнул, когда шершавый язык коснулся его нежного бедра. Азирафаэль развёл его ноги единым жестом и скользнул между ними, касаясь носом внутренней стороны бедра. Он погладил колено, сжал, а после чуть прикусил тонкую кожу сильно выше и глубже, тут же пуская в ход язык. От тяжёлого горячего дыхания внизу Кроули протяжно застонал, закусил губу, мыча. Ощущения накрыли с головой, и ангел расслабился, откидываясь назад.

Тонкая ладонь накрыла черную макушку, настойчиво требуя продолжения.

Во двор действительно никто не вышел. Кроули уже сидел без трусов в одной тунике и подвязке, разводил ноги шире, позволяя глубоко отсасывать себе. Азирафаэль старательно прятал клыки, брал горлом, играясь с резинкой. Тихая прохлада расслабляла, даря блаженство, усиливая чувства. В голове стало пусто-пусто, и Кроули забывал дышать, ощущая, как язык демона скользит вдоль подвязки, а пальцы гладили плоть, сминали кожу худых бёдер. Азирафаэль водил носом и губами, шумно вдыхал сладкий аромат возбужденного ангела. Тот тихо вскрикнул, кончая в горячее горло, когда демон вновь заглотил и сжался.

От осознания того, что их всё-таки могут увидеть, чувства обострились. Кроули сидел весь расслабленный и норовил скатиться, распластанный по скамье. Но Азирафаэлю было все ещё мало. Не наигрался. Он подцепил кружево зубами, потянул вниз, натягивая, и резко отпустил, с щелчком стреляя обратно.

— Животное, — выдохнул Кроули. Внизу живота все ещё было тяжело и сводило приятным напряжением. Ангел погладил длинные черные волосы, думая, как помочь своему демону.

— Однако ты единственный, кто не сдержался, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, поднимаясь. Он вернул ангелу брюки, но не убрал подвязку.

— Это что ещё значит?

— Это значит, что мы с тобой вдоволь наиграемся дома, а пока, — Азирафаэль взял его за руку, завертел в импровизированном танце. — У меня были планы.

Кроули не умел танцевать вообще, но Азирафаэль так аккуратно вел его, мягко придерживая за талию. Сквозь тонкую ткань горячая ладонь чувствовалась остро, до дрожи приятно.

Нет, ну, Кроули как бы и не против.


	7. Индика

Кроули прожил с хиппи около года. Тогда он пропал из поля зрения Азирафаэля, и демон даже начал беспокоиться, но его переживания стали в разы сильнее, когда он узнал, куда ангел пропал. Кроули прибился к какой-то общине, постигал науку жизни, пытался проникнуться их идеями. Он и сам был переполнен любовью к миру, к людям, сам обожал чувство единения с миром, только Азирафаэлю не нравилось все это: он не был против, но слишком уж хорошо знал, чем занимаются эти наркоманы в своих общинах. Собственно, Кроули прошел все этапы, но нельзя было сказать, что изменился. Ангел оставался тем же, однако заимел несколько интересных привычек.

Азирафаэль даже думать не хотел о том, чем ангел занимался все то время. Кроули тогда явился к нему и просто прижался, не говоря ни слова. Он с порога показывал свою широкую улыбку и нежный взгляд. Азирафаэль напрягся.

Милого ангела научили чувственности. Они оба были сильно в долгу за то, как именно Кроули стал воспринимать любовь. После общины они и сошлись в том самом смысле. Азирафаэль всегда смотрел на него не как на друга-ангела, но некоторые откровения раскрыли ему глаза на ситуацию, хоть и не позволили понять, чем конкретно вызвано столь парящее состояние Кроули. Он думал, что ангелы все такие, потому и рвутся показать чистые чувства.

На деле Кроули пристрастился к «индике».

На тот момент они оба не особо разбирались в сортах. Со временем Кроули стал изучать литературу, прячась в книжном Азирафаэля, и совсем запутался. В общине любую траву слепо звали индикой, за что их частенько дурили. Но Кроули обычно везло. Он рассказывал, как его братья и сёстры, накурившись для расширения сознания, просто сношались, не особо заботясь о том, с кем.

— Ты присоединялся к ним? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

— Конечно нет! Я-то курил не за этим. Я по-настоящему желал понять.

— А хотел бы? Ну, потрахаться?

Кроули не был наделён смущением, но здесь замялся, сказав, что под травой его ощущения настолько обострялись, что он боялся умереть от наслаждения.

— Секс и так хорош. Под каннабисом может случиться… что-то.

— А если аккуратно? Ну, знаешь, не торопиться? — Азирафаэль распахнул глаза шире, как бы намекая.

— Ребята не умели так. Мне кажется. Меня звала одна девчонка, которая часто просто приходила ко мне, обнимала. Мы много раз спали вместе, — Кроули сказал это, не подумав, но быстро поправил себя: — но до любви не доходили. Просто спали рядом.

У Азирафаэля глаза стали краснее. Злился. Кроули держал какую-то книжку на коленях и сдержанно заткнулся, пережидая бурю.

— Жаль, что меня там не было, — заключил Азирафаэль, — я бы не подпустил к тебе каких-то девок. А ещё…

Демон хитро улыбнулся.

— На что ты намекаешь? — Кроули выпрямился, надеясь, что он понял его правильно.

Кроули всегда держал любимый сорт на черный день. Иногда ему становилось так погано, что он был вынужден вспомнить лихие времена. Тогда он запирался в квартире и отпускал тормоза, приходил в себя, чтобы вернуться к жизни. Ангел прибегал к таким методам все реже, став чуточку счастливее. Азирафаэль действовал на него положительно.

Однако порой ему так хотелось разделить трип на двоих. Они бы закрылись вдвоем, накурились, и мир схлопнулся бы, сузился до маленькой комнатки, где есть лишь они и их бесконечная любовь.

Во рту слюна скапливалась от предвкушения.

— О, тебе понравится, — решил ангел, прикусил кончик пальца, нервно хихикая.

***

Начало было тяжким. Кроули не любил его, но оно многое проясняло. Азирафаэль лежал головой на его коленях и смотрел. Зрачки расширились, пока Кроули мягко гладил его волосы. Время замерло, а ощущения мягко притупились. Летняя жара начала душить, и ангел не заметил, как сжал темные волосы в ладони до боли. Он склонил голову: Азирафаэль опустил веки и блаженно улыбался. Его алые губы манили: мягкие, пухлые и такие сладкие.

Кроули не заметил, в какой момент он склонился и поцеловал его. Азирафаэль ответил не сразу, и ангел нежно терзал его губы, сжимал, лизал и покусывал. Когда его пустили в горячий рот, мир перевернулся слитным движением.

Азирафаэль нежно напирал, вжимая его в мягкую постель. Поцелуи стали такие сладкие и невероятные, что оторваться было бы грехом. Гладкий каскад длинных черных волос спрятал лица от всего, и показалось, что они задыхаются, когда отрываются друг от друга. Им не обязательно было дышать, но так нужны были поцелуи. Влажный длинный язык демона скользил между губ ангела, пока настойчивые ладони сжимали бедра.

Одежда лишала свободы. Каждое прикосновение кожа к коже освобождало тягучее наслаждение, но даже его было недостаточно. Кроули тихо ахнул, когда губы прижались к его шее. Трепет охватил каждую клеточку, поднимая все выше над землёй.

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Кроули, невыносимо долго поглаживая шелк его волос. Они пахли остро, и ангел одним движением закинул ноги за широкую спину, стискивая бока коленями.

Азирафаэль не ответил словами, вновь целуя.

Прохлада остужала горящую кожу. Чужое возбуждение ненадолго отрезвляло, пугая, но почти тут же вгоняло в краску и путало мысли. Кроули захотелось завалить любовника на спину и оседлать бедра. Он бы смотрелся красиво и совершенно порнушно. Ему так нравилось, _как_ Азирафаэль смотрел на него — это пьянило и свой собственный разум. Но демон не позволял взять верх, долго, с упоением ласкал его, иногда потираясь пахом о пах.

Чувствительность повысилась. Любое прикосновения ощущалось почти болезненно приятно. Чужое дыхание казалось своим. Горячим и головокружительным. Длинные ногти Азирафаэля проходились лезвием. Кроули срывался в крик. Ощущение долгое, тягучее ласкало от кончиков пальцев на ногах до корней волос, поражая яркой вспышкой.

Расцепить щиколотки на пояснице неожиданно стало невозможно. Чувство заполняло, облегчая голову, пока ангела заполнял тяжёлый член. Кроули в тайне мечтал попробовать что-нибудь такое. Для них наркотик — запретное, но быстро разрушающее границы. Глубокие глаза Азирафаэля утягивали, топили. Кроули засмотрелся, когда демон замер внутри, захлебнулся, стоило движениям возобновиться.

Тепло, заполняющее грудь, обжигало душу. На них обрушилось столько любви — даже слишком много.

Время неторопливо тянулось, что было так на руку. Удовольствие длилось вечность, а оргазм — пару вечностей. Укус в шею подарил маленькую смерть, и Кроули с опозданием заметил огромные черные крылья над головой. Казалось, глаза напротив почернели, потеряв винный оттенок, но совсем скоро были спрятаны под потяжелевшими веками.

Кроули неоднократно предлагали поддаться соблазну. В далёкие шестидесятые двадцатого века он терпел чужие нападки, но в груди теплилось откровение, разросшееся, застрявшее в горле. Тогда он осознал: смотрел в небо в лёгком трипе и понимал, что бесконечная темнота теплого лета напоминала крылья. Конкретные крылья. Сейчас тяжёлые перья касались его, щекотали. Становилось спокойно, боль и накативший страх отступали. Было тепло. Хорошо.

Азирафаэль поднялся нескоро. Он смахнул пряди с лица, облизнулся.

— Ты наверняка проголодался, — хрипло заметил Кроули. Лично он был до одури голоден. Ангел хотел есть, но куда больше был жаден до любви. Придется им заказать доставку.


End file.
